


Stuck in the Middle

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pretty shameless porn right here. No plot, no real context. Just some good ol' fashioned Dean getting sandwiched between two supernatural beings. It all fits into my overall headcanon of them caring deeply for and living with Dean and how once in while, that Winchester just really needs to let go and let people take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrascas (luckyfox)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassafrascas+%28luckyfox%29).



Dean’s quivering, struggling to keep up on his hands and knees as Castiel’s tongue swirls tight little circles over his hole. Castiel’s gotten good at this, unashamed in the way he licks and bites greedily at Dean’s skin, tongue driving in as deeply as he can force it to. He keeps Dean spread wide, uses his thumbs to massage the skin around where his tongue is fucking into his hole. 

Dean makes a small choked-off noise of surprise, but Castiel knows that has just as much to do with the way Benny’s gripping his hair to hold him steady as he slides his cock in and out of Dean’s mouth, his rhythm alternating, purposefully uneven. Dean’s trapped between them, a mess on the bed, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They love having him like this, peeling away his layers of bravado and stripping him of the control he’s been forced to hold onto for so long. _Let us,_ Castiel had whispered when Dean tried to turn the tables. _We’ve got you,_ he assured, and eventually Dean relented, gave them the reigns and opened himself entirely to them, agreed to do nothing for them, and to simply take and be had. 

That moment feels hours away now.  
“Damn, boy,” Benny breathes, watching his cock disappear in a smooth line down Dean’s throat. He cups Dean’s Adam’s apple, _feels_ the spot where his cock is sliding back and forth without a hitch. “Who taught you to take cock so good?”

“Me,” Castiel murmurs as he nuzzles in deep, flicks his tongue up and down over Dean’s hole before pressing it in, understanding the impatient way Dean tries to grind back against his face. Even he can’t remember how long they’ve been at this. 

Benny chuckles. “Kudos to you, Tweety.”

Castiel hums, deciding to ignore the nickname, and his hands come away, though his tongue stays, torturing Dean with the way he twists it over his skin. Dean hears a snap that he distantly recognizes as the cap for the lube, his suspicion confirmed when he feels Castiel’s tongue replaced by two slick fingers trailing down to his hole, sensitive from the constant attention. 

_Fuck, yes!_ He thinks, pushing back best he can against Castiel’s fingers, wanting them in him as of now. The teasing had gone on forever, his hole clenching around nothing but the occasional tip of Castiel’s tongue. As long and good as it is, it can only reach so deep, and Dean needs it deeper.

He tries to plea, tries to somehow get across his desperation as his nails bite dully into Benny’s thigh, but all he manages is a muffled moan around the cock sliding down his throat, making his breathes shallow and fleeting. Castiel chooses that exact moment to suck on the skin where his stubble has been burning between Dean’s cheeks and Dean keens, whole body jerking.

“Ssshh,” Castiel soothes gently, pulling away. He rises up on his knees, catches Benny’s eyes. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips clean afterward. The hunger in Benny’s eyes matches his own, pupils blown black, consuming the blue of them to nothing but a thin ring. “He’s impatient,” Castiel notes casually to Benny, who huffs a soft laugh.

Dean, who has been writhing between them for God only knows how long, makes an outraged noise around Benny’s dick. He’s been nothing but patient. Castiel earns another long whine when he presses one finger, right to the knuckle, into Dean’s welcoming hole.

“Come’ere,” Benny beckons gruffly, reaching out to curve a hand around Castiel’s neck. Cas is coy about it, leaning just slightly out of reach, head tilting as if he doesn’t know what Benny wants. Benny grunts in response and leans further forward, forcing his dick all the way down Dean’s throat as he finally gets a hold of Castiel, pulling him in for a hard kiss.

Castiel and Benny can be brutal with each other in ways they can’t be with Dean. The way their teeth clash would split a humans lip, would bruise and ache, but they need it even harder for that. Castiel lets out a pleased little sigh, lips parting as Benny eagerly slips his own tongue between them, licking and sucking at Castiel, tasting Dean in his mouth.

Dean bucks between them, eyes watering as he tries to work his tongue and throat on Benny’s cock, but the sound of them kissing just about does him in. They don’t stop, though. Benny eases back slightly and Castiel compensates by adding a second finger, twisting them in the same rhythm he swirls his tongue over Benny’s.

Benny’s thrusts are becoming erratic, a sign that he’s close as he fucks his cock in and out of Dean’s mouth. Castiel drags a hand down his chest, nails raising welts, and Benny bites down hard on his bottom lip in retaliation. Castiel makes a sound low in his throat as he breaks the kiss, soothing his lip with a swipe of his tongue. He grips Benny’s shoulder to keep him close, says against his lips, “Come in his mouth. I want to taste it while I fuck him.”

Castiel isn’t often the one who gets vocal, telling them how they’re going to be fucked or how to fuck him, but it sure as hell is a treat when he does. He’s learned all the right words to send his boys into a damn-near frenzy, knows the tricks of the game. Benny groans, chases the press of Castiel’s lips, but Castiel easily holds him at bay, stronger Benny when he wants to be. “Do it, and then lick him clean once I’ve finished.”

“Christ,” Benny breathes, and Castiel reprimands the blasphemy with a biting kiss, hand sliding down to Benny’s hip to encourage him to carry out his orders. Meanwhile, he’s now three fingers deep in Dean’s hole, twisting and scissoring them. Dean’s contribution to the situation has devolved into muffled moans and desperate jerks of his hips as he tries to get Castiel’s fingers to brush where he wants them to, but the guy is outright refusing and it’s goddamn infuriating.

Dean gags as Benny’s cock hits the back of his throat again, gasps a breath through his nose when he can. Benny is holding his hair tight enough to border on just the right side of pain, while his jaw aches furiously around the girth of Benny’s dick. It throbs heavily on his tongue, drops of bitter precome mixing with Dean’s saliva, and they all know he’s close. “Swallow,” Benny tells Dean in a low growl.

With that, Benny is coming in Dean’s mouth, hot spurts filling up the space around his cock. Dean tries, but he can’t manage to keep it all in his mouth, sputters as it slides down his chin and throat. Dean does his best to keep sucking, laving his tongue over the head of Benny’s cock to milk him of his orgasm, but Castiel doesn’t give him very long to do so.

Castiel pulls his fingers from where they’d been stretching Dean open and grabs his hips instead, pulling him up and away from Benny with such ease that it almost feels as though it should be embarrassing. Castiel turns Dean around, slides his hands under him to grip his thighs, squeezing them as he lifts him into his lap.  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Castiel says to Dean, and as filthy of a mouth as Castiel can have, Dean knows this isn’t one of those moments. He’s saying it honestly, looking into Dean’s eyes as he does, and the intent focus in his eyes steals Dean’s breath away a moment. He’s so damn earnest, holding Dean against him with the utmost of patience, even as his cock throbs between them.

Dean realizes belatedly that, despite all of this, Castiel is waiting for the go-ahead.

“Then get on with it,” Dean responds, voice rough from the rub of Benny’s cock. Castiel’s eyes darken, and he leans up to lick away the trail of come running down Dean’s chin as he drops him gradually down onto his cock, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip as the man gasps, hole in spasm around Castiel as he fills him up. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck, kisses him fervently. 

Benny’s come is salty on their tongues as they mingle, and Castiel lets go a moan at the taste of it. 

Hands on Dean’s hips draw his attention, and a second later he feels Benny slide up behind him, his chest warm and large against Dean’s back. He starts dropping kisses along Dean’s shoulder, gentle in contrast to the rough way Castiel has started to thrust up, holding Dean’s trembling thighs around his waist.

Benny licks from the base of Dean’s neck up to the sweet spot just behind his ear, then at the lobe of it. He crosses back over the trail, collects salty sweat in his mouth as he savors Dean’s taste. When he bites down on Dean’s neck, a thrill runs through him. It should be terrifying to have a vampire at his throat, teeth just shy of breaking the skin, but it’s not. They’ve had each other countless times in countless ways, and not once has Benny lost control, hurt Dean in any kind of way he didn’t ask for.

Between these creatures, Dean has never felt safer.

“Fuck!” Dean breathes, back arching as Castiel’s cock snaps sparks inside of him, hitting just the right angle. Dean has no leverage here, ankles locked at Castiel’s lower back. All he can do is take it as Castiel lifts and pulls him down into each thrust, watching him like he’s the 8th wonder of the world.

“Dean,” Castiel breathes, hands flexing on Dean’s thighs. “Kiss me,” he demands, and Dean eagerly obeys, grinding down on Castiel’s cock the best he can. They’ve only just parted when he feels Benny’s hand in his hair, pulling him back. Benny kisses him as well, but it’s softer, lazy in his post-orgasm bliss. He runs his tongue languidly over the seam of Dean’s lips, and he tastes all of them in it.

“Mm, anyone ever tell you how good you look on a cock?” Benny practically purrs, hand tightening in Dean’s hair, forcing his neck back and his back to arch, his cock rubbing wetly against Castiel’s stomach. “Doesn’t he look good?” Benny asks Castiel, turning to him.

Castiel grunts, glancing at Benny over Dean’s shoulder. He nods, looking back to Dean. “Yes,” he agrees, and Dean gasps when Benny bites the slope of his shoulder, hard. Castiel watches with keen and focused eyes, licking his lips. “He’s perfect.”

Flushed, Dean can’t do much of anything between them, except mouth off. “You two talk too much,” he says, grinding down against Castiel, whose fingers dig into his thighs.

“Impatient,” Castiel accuses again, and Benny manages a laugh, sliding his hand around Dean, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Dean jerks, throws his head back to rest against Benny’s shoulders as Castiel’s thrusts force his cock to fuck into the loose tunnel of Benny’s hand.

“Oh fuck!” Dean gasps, and he thinks right in that instance that he’s going to come. Instead, the orgasm is cut off by Benny’s hand turning into a vice at the base of his cock, and Dean makes a sound like a wounded animal.

“Not like this,” Benny tells him, low and patient. Dean can hear the grin in his voice, grits his own teeth as he struggles to breathe. “Gonna let blue bird here have his turn, fill you up ‘till you’re dripping. Then I’m gonna lick him out of you, and that’s how you’re gonna come.”

Both Dean and Castiel groan at that, and Castiel’s thrusts become harder, less controlled. Dean rides them out the best he can, his cock throbbing almost painfully in the trap of Benny’s fist. He hates it when they make him wait like this, when they take everything they want before he finally gets his taste of bliss, but he also really, really doesn’t.

“C-c’mon, Cas,” he begs, clutching the angels shoulders as tightly as he can. “Wanna feel it, want you to fill me up,” he says as their eyes meet, and a full-body shudder rips through Castiel. He buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, and with a final thrust, he stills. Dean feels it when Castiel comes, feels the heat spread through him and warm his already searing body, somehow still hotter yet within him. Dean slips his arm back around Castiel’s neck and holds him tightly, rocks his hips as the aftershocks of Castiel’s orgasm ripple through him.

Dean breathes, wishes he was right there with him, but he knows what Benny has in store for him is worth the wait. The two of them slow until they’re still, Cas breathing deeply as his forehead rests on Dean’s shoulder. Dean strokes along Castiel’s back, an attempt to soothe him, but by this point Cas is right. He is impatient. “My turn,” he reminds them urgently, and the two creatures encasing him laugh lightly.

“Yes,” Castiel says, easing back. “It is.”

Benny slides out from behind Dean and Castiel lays him down, his softened cock slipping free. Dean resists the (fucking mighty) urge to just jack himself off as soon as he’s free to, has to grip the skewed bedsheets to keep his hands preoccupied. Castiel slips out from between his legs, passing Benny as he does, but the vampire doesn’t let him go without catching a kiss, Benny’s tongue slipping into the mix.

“Hey,” Dean calls petulantly after a moment, kicking at Benny. “Hurry the fuck up.”

The two laugh again, but Dean doesn’t find any of this shit funny. “Alright, fuck you both,” he says, feet planted on the ground as he grips his cock. The friction is the kind of relief that water to a man lost in the desert is, helping to quench the throb and bringing him one step flower. God, Dean wants it so bad, wants to just—

He only makes it through a stroke and a half before someone has hold of his wrist, pulling it away and pinning both his hands above his head. Eyes he hadn’t realized he closed snap open and he jerks on the bed, looking up at Castiel accusingly. Upside down, Castiel raises an eyebrow at him. “Did you think that was going to work?”

“I think it did,” Dean responds cockily as Benny slips between his legs.

“Play nice,” is all Benny says to them, sliding his hands under the backs of Dean’s knees. He lifts them up over his broad shoulders, knee-walks in close to get just the right angle. Dean grunts, tries to give himself some kind of leverage, but Castiel steals that by keeping his hands pinned. Dean’s body is sloped up against Benny’s, just his upper back and shoulders left on the bed, and he’s once again without control as Benny spreads his cheeks wide.

The first long lick to his hole shoots shivers down Dean’s spine, makes him moan and pull against Castiel’s hold. He feels like he’s back where they started, a tongue in his hole as he quivers and moans, wanting it so bad he can nearly fucking taste it.

Except he actually can taste it.

Castiel is kissing him, the bitter tang of come still faint on his tongue as he presses it into Dean’s mouth. It keeps him relatively quiet as Benny goes to town on him, licking up where come has leaked, his own scruff itching where Castiel’s had already burned.

Dean would tell them to shave if he didn’t get off on it so much.

Benny’s tongue isn’t as long as Castiel’s, but it’s thicker, licking flat across his hole and electrifying his nerves. He crosses his ankles over Benny’s back and uses them to pull, forcing Benny in deeper, harder. He groans into Castiel’s mouth, twists his wrists uselessly in the angels grip as Benny dares to push two fingers into Dean’s hole, swirling his tongue around them as he fucks them in and out, collecting as much come as he can, cleaning Dean up just the way he promised.

His hands tighten into fists, wrists still trapped in Castiel’s grip. He rocks his hips best he can as Benny fingers him, thighs trembling at the angle they’re being held. He feels like Benny is trying to devour him, lapping eagerly at Dean’s entrance as he twists his fingers in and out. It’s maddening, forces him to choke back a whine.

“You’re doing so well, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, thumb stroking along the sensitive skin at Dean’s wrist. “Is this how you’d like to come?” He asks so nonchalantly, as if Dean has any fucking choice in the matter.

But yeah, it is.

“Yes, fuck— Cas, please, Benny. Need to come, want it so fucking bad,” Dean pleads. He doesn’t fight Castiel’s hold to get away from him, but to demonstrate his own desperation, to show him how badly he wants— no, _needs_ this.

Castiel hums softly, the noise sounding something like approval as he looks up at Benny. They have an exchange that Dean misses entirely, agreeing with each other that Dean has finally endured enough. Benny plunges his fingers deep, twists them, and Dean arches with a cry as he strikes his prostate head on at the same time Castiel leans forward to lick a slow, firm line from the head to the base of his cock.

“Oh fuck, fuck, shit— M’gonna—” Dean can’t get the words out, not with the way Benny is still licking at his hole, even as he thrusts his fingers in and out, crooking them to catch the same spot that has Dean rapidly unraveling.

Castiel mouths gently at the head of Dean’s cock, sucks lightly. “Now, Dean.”

Just as Castiel pulls away, Dean feels himself snap. Spurts of white come ribbon out along his chest, the angle carrying it all the way to his neck. His legs tighten around Benny like he’s holding on for dear life, and he the sound he makes is somewhere between a gasp and a groan, caught in his throat and drawn out as the aftershocks ripple through his body.

Benny offers a few more leisurely laps to Dean’s sensitive hole that make him twist and groan weakly, overstimulated and ruined. He makes a small noise when Benny eases his legs down, shifting out from between them so that he can lay himself down next to Dean.  
Castiel adjusts as well, slipping down to settle on Dean’s other side, one hand running gently up his chest. “Beautiful,” he says, soft and earnest. Dean doesn’t have it left in him to grunt or be embarrassed, just splays lazily on the bed and enjoys the cocoon of their warmth. He almost misses the way Castiel offers his fingers up to Benny, who sucks them readily into his mouth, cleaning away the come Castiel had collected off of Dean’s chest.

“Christ, you two,” Dean grumbles, pulling Castiel’s arm down as he turns onto his side, wrapping Castiel’s arm shamelessly around himself, his back to Benny. “Give it a rest.”

Castiel chuckles, lips quirked fondly as he gladly wraps his arm properly around Dean, feels the press of Benny’s chest against it as he cups Dean’s body with the entirety of his, sliding his arm all the way over to rest at the base of Castiel’s spine, holding the three of them together. “Thank you,” Castiel murmurs, a habit neither Dean nor Benny quite managed to break him of, but eventually stopped trying. If he wants to thank them for great sex the same way he thanks them for a meal, they suppose they can’t really refuse him that.

Especially when it always sounds an awful lot more like _I love you._

“You too,” Dean mutters, closing his eyes as Castiel tucks his head under Dean’s chin, Benny’s lips pressing softly at his shoulder. For once, he doesn’t mind going to sleep sticky. Not if it means he’s stuck between these two.


End file.
